ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 50: Shadow Storm/Transcript
(Intro) (Screen fades to a ordinary sunny day in a another forest, where we see Velocity and Shunky (with Elisha riding) walking) *Shunky: Ah... Sure is a beautiful day out here, isn't it? *Velocity: Beautiful day to find a innocent being attacked by a Dark Human. *Shunky: Can't we have breaks? *Velocity: Heroes don't get breaks. *Elisha: Sometimes they do, we have been finding Dark Humans for like, every episodes. Velocity, Shunky has a good point. *Velocity (smiles): You know, that's a good point. I think we deserve a day rest, then we get back to saving people. *Skunky: Yes! Finally, the 2-leg hero lets me have a break for once! *Velocity: "2-leg hero?" Not necessary. *looks around* This seems like a good place to rest here. (They see what appears to be a large lake. They would walk up to it) *Shunky: Water!!! *jumps to the lake like a cannonball* (Some of the water hits Velocity and Elisha, who were about to lay their carpets on the shore to relax) *Shunky: Ah... This is the life! (Shunky farts in the water) *Velocity: Gross Shunky. Please stop farting. (Shunky ignores Velocity and continues farting. As he does so, he swims farther away) *Velocity: Shunky! Come back. Come on Elisha we need to head after him. * Shunky: Sorry. *smiles* *Velocity: *tummy rumbles* I gotta find food. Be right back. *leaves* (Later at sunset, Velocity brings the food, which are all vegetables) *Shunky: Wow... Where's the meat for you to eat. *Velocity: Oh. The thing is Chief Prime is a omnivore, and he raised me as a omnivore, but i like veggies better. *Shunky: What could happen during this break from all of this "saving the world and defeating dark humans and all of that"? (then the lake starts turning black) (Shunky stares at the black lake, confused) *Shunky: Uh... Guys? *Velocity: *eating a carrot* Anything wrong? *look at the black lake* *(Then a big head pops up next to him) *Shunky: Velocity is that you? *???: What are you doing in my lake? *Velocity: *angry* Mind your own business, shadow thing. *???: Don't call Varkof the Shadow Monster a shadow thing!! Shunky: Varkof? Sounds like a stupid name for a shadow like you... Varkof: Stupid name? It ain't stupid, you whiny dragon. *show himself and was shown to be a Loch Shadow Monster* (Shunky then gulps at the sight of Varkof) Varkof: Now how stupid am I rhino? Shunky: You just said I was a dragon Shunky: Uh... (Begins to run away like a coward) Velocity: Come back Shunky!! Velocity: You... Loch monster! You scare my friend. *pull his Dark Human Extinction blade and aims it at Varkof* Skunky: (turns head to Velocity) NO! (Suddenly bumps into a tree, making him unconscious) Velocity: What did you do??? Varkof: Mind Control, Duh! Velocity: Meet your end, dummy. Varkof: You wanna repraise that. *use his mouth to create a shadow storm* (Velocity gets trapped in it) Elisha: Velocity!!! *sets Velocity free* We gotta run! (He, carrying Shunky, and Elisha ran away from the shadow storm) Varkof: And stay out!! Also did you know Varkof is Shadow Monster for Death? Velocity: *angry* I did not know it was his lake! Elisha: Calm down, Velocity. Look like we must- Velocity: Defeat him. Elisha: I was going to say find another lake but Ok. Shunky: *half awake* I agree with Elisha. Velocity: We need a way to destroy him. Elisha: But how? Velocity: We go to another lake to trick him into leaving, and I run to him and attack him. Shunky will- (We see Shunky's dream circle with SpongeBob and Patrick, then he wakes up) Shunky: *sees Velocity* a evil demon! Velocity: Whoa! I am not a demon! Shunky: Aaaaaaah! Real Monsters!!! *runs* Velocity: *facepalms* Not this again... Elisha, you find him while I try to attack him. Elisha: You want Shunky dead? Velocity: No, when i say "try to attack him", i mean try to attack Varkof. Elisha: Oh! (Elisha runs to find Shunky) Velocity: OK, Varkof, you're dead. (Velocity spots a stack of leaves fell from the tree) Velocity: Perfect. (Meanwhile at Varkof's lake) Varkof: Soon all the lakes are property of Varkof. And when some idiot arrives, I'll just drag them down my lake and devour them. Especially if one is some dumb dinosaur with some useless weapon. (Velocity walks behind Varkof without him knowing, then does a sneak attack on Varkof) (Varkof sees Velocity) Velocity: If you want this lake, then you gonna have to attack me first! (Varkof then charges towards Velocity) (Velocity dodges) (Varkof created a shadow storm) Varkof: Grr! (Charges towards him again) (Velocity sees the shadow storm and him charging) (Velocity uses faith and destiny to get rid of the shadow storm, and jumps to dodge it) Varkof: Very well. Let's see if you can make it through this! (Varkof creates a bow with arrows, then Varkof shoots the arrows with his bow, and Velocity dodges all) (Velocity slices Varkof's body, and shadows explodes and goes up, and reveals a lying normal Loch Ness Monster. He wakes up, revealing to be friendly) Loch Ness Monster: What... Happened? Velocity: You were possessed Loch Ness Monster: The last thin i saw before i got possessed was a spiritual thing under the name of "Brimstone". Velocity: Wait... What!? (Shows a Flashback) Brimstone: Hello Monster. Loch Ness Monster: *aims his bow at Brimstone* What brings you here. Brimstone: Nothing much, but to possess you to truly make you a monster. *uses his mouth to make him shadowy and monsterous, unvealing the Loch Shadow Monster* From now on, you are Varkof, the Shadow Monster. (Flashback ends) Shunky: Wow Deep. Let's chill now. (End episode) (Credits Role) (Nickelodeon logo) Category:Transcripts